


Thinking of You

by pandacchii



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other, blowjob, teasing moe g’raha is my favorite pastime, the gud succ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacchii/pseuds/pandacchii
Summary: G’raha Tia spends the afternoon preparing for a perfect evening with the Warrior of Light. He goes into their room and the WOL happens to be missing for the time being...





	Thinking of You

G’raha opened the door to the Pendant’s room, the place the Warrior had been calling “home” these last few months. The thought brought a smile to his lips. He had never thought that this would be their preferred place to be whenever resting from battle on the First, or even the source. Although they had already parted ways multiple times, it had been like they never left in the first place. Of course, not that he minded. 

His feelings for the Warrior of Light seemed to grow stronger with each passing day. Their little talks were the highlight of his day, their hours spent together in the ocular feeling as if no time had passed at all. 

Currently, the Warrior was out on business for the Scions, looking into things with the pixies. Who knows if it was an actual request, or the pixies playing pranks again. One thing he knew is even when they were only gone for moments, he still missed them. His longing to see them every waking moment of every day was stifling, his breath hitching at even a shadow that might look like them. It was selfish, he knew, to want them all to himself,but no one had to know.

He sighed, placing the dinner plate he had brought back for them on the dining table. He had gathered some ingredients this afternoon at the market, thinking of their favorite foods, spices, and flavors while picking them out. Each one brought back some fond memories of his time spent with them. Their eyes lighting up as they ate different cuisines from all around Norvrandt. 

Some people in the marketplace had raised their eyebrows, giving him questionable looks. They had been bemused no doubt as he shopped around, a smile permanently on his lips.

“Any special plans for the evening?”

“Isn’t that a bit much just for you, Exarch? Are you expecting some company for dinner?”

“Will you be making a feast for the city!” 

They all questioned him, but instead of an answer his response to each one was a flash of his secretive smile, bringing a finger to his lips.

The Townsfolk shrugged at him, sighing in exasperation. Ever the secret keeper. 

Although he wanted nothing more than to tell the world, especially all the townsfolk in the Crystarium he had grown attached to, they were a bunch of gossip mongers. He wanted this to be a surprise for his Warrior. A little way to show his thanks for helping to keep the First protected. But, that was just an excuse. Really, he just wanted to see them smile. Their happiness was his happiness. 

Back in the room, he sat in the chairs adjacent to the table, staring at the two plates before him, then over to the clock that hung on the wall. It was already getting fairly late, but he had no idea when they would return. He knew it would be some time tonight according to what Urianger and Thancred had told him.

“Hmm…” He brought a finger to his chin, contemplating what to do in the meantime. He felt a bit ridiculous just sitting here waiting for them to return. He had to find something to occupy his mind, lest he fall asleep here at this table. He had spent all night pouring through texts, still looking for ways to get the Scions back to the Source. 

The Exarch looked around the room, seeing the places where the Warrior had come to be familiar and comfortable inside the room. Pieces of their clothes draped over some chairs, their favorite tea mug sitting empty in the middle of the table. He idly traced the rim of the mug with his fingertip, wondering how it looked to see them sipping on the cup. Their lips gently pressed against it, the corners of their lips lifting as they tasted the tea. He closed his eyes, reveling in the image, the steam flowing around them. He imagined they would look up over at him from over the rim. The Warrior would look at him with the gentle eyes they always did, and their mouth curving into a smile as they noticed him watching them.

“Eh?” His mind halted to a stop as he realized what he was doing. Wait, why was he imagining their lips at a time like this?!! G’raha raised his hand to cover his face, feeling his cheeks grow hotter by the second. Although he tried to get his mind away from it, his thoughts drifted further into obcenties. 

Suddenly, the clothes that had been draped gave him the image of the Warrior undressing. Their toned and firm arms slowly lifting their top up and over their head. Slowly, as if his imagination Warrior wanted to tease him with the thought of seeing their skin shown slowly, trailing from the middle of their back, up to their shoulder blades. In his mind, they look over their shoulder to him, eyes staring at him with an intense ferocity. Their lips opened as if to mouth, “come here”. 

The heat on his face was getting worse, creeping down his neck. He didn’t want to admit it, but the heat had been sinking lower into his belly as well and into his groin.

He swallowed thickly and shook his head, slapping his cheeks.

“No!! No!! They’re bound to be back any second and you’re still thinking of this!!” 

Then, his eyes drifted over to the bed. 

He wasn’t sure how, maybe his mind wasn’t in his right state, but his legs stood him up. They lead him slowly over to the bed, plopping him down on the red fluffy blankets still filled with the Warrior’s scent.

As soon as he had sat down, the scent filled all around him, wrapping its tendrils around his body. They were like sirens in the water, beckoning him to come closer and closer to his death. G’raha shakily took a breath, leaning his face down to the blankets. His fingers clutched at the side of the bed, inhaling deeply. 

The smell was overpowering but in a good way. It smelled of the woods, and a hint of sunlight. It fitted them. Their entire being was like the radiance of sunshine. The scent soon filled up his very being. The sense of need and want filled his body to the core. He was losing his mind, his body, unable to control his actions. 

Burying his head into the Warrior’s pillow, he digs his hand unabashedly to his robe hiking it up. 

G’raha closes his eyes, letting out a sigh of relief as he palms his groin which is growing increasingly harder and hotter by the second. He lifts one eye open, glancing at the clock. If they hadn’t been back by now, then a few minutes to himself wouldn’t hurt..

But what if they did come back earlier than he expected?! The throbbing of his groin made him wince, interrupting the logic in his thoughts. 

He would do it fast. Quick. They would never know it happened. Hurriedly, G’raha took himself out from his small clothes, the cold air a little biting to the heat that exuded from it.  
He gripped the sheets even tighter, nuzzling his face into the pillow. He gasped for air against the fabric of the pillow, feeling himself exhale in short hot breaths. 

The Seeker took himself in hand, applying some pressure. He let out a small moan as he imagined the Warrior behind him now, taking himself in their hand.

How would they do it? Would they be firm? Gentle? His let his imagination go free, pretending the Warrior of light had pressed their body weight against him, their hand rhythmically pumping his shaft. His own hand mirrored the Warrior’s in his mind. He couldn’t help his hips moving on their own, matching his pace with the strokes of his hand. 

“Ah-!” He whispered into the pillow, his voice careening into the fabric. G’raha hadn’t imagined it would feel this good, imagining the warrior in his stead. He buried his face further into the pillow, moaning his Warrior’s name as his hand stroked faster and faster, rubbing himself with a desperate fervor.

That was until, he felt a weight at his back. A real weight, and not the one in his imagination. 

G’raha had been almost at the point of breaking, but now his whole body stiffened in response. His ears drooped to the side of his head, shaking as he turned his head around to see who was now leaning over him.

It was them.

The Warrior leaned against his back, their head tilting to the side. A devilish smile crept on their lips. 

“It seems you’re having a bit of fun without me, G’raha.”

“I-!! Um! I can explain!” He stammered, his face as red as a tomato. The Seeker hurriedly went his front to cover himself, but instead found a hand had snaked to his front. The hand hovered over his shaft, the tip of their finger a breath close to his tip.

“What--” He started, about to question why they would be doing this to him. Wasn’t it shameful to see your friend like this, huddling over your bed and masturbating?!

The Warrior never gave him a chance to finish, instead flipping his body over to face them. They grabbed forcefully, bringing their lips together in an excited craze. The Warrior of Light pressed forward with their tongue, opening his lips to gain entrance. 

G’raha kept his stiffened pose, unsure of what to do. His hand shakily at their side, hovering just over their back. Does he grab them back? Kiss back? It had been so long, 200 years or more long, since he knew what to do.

Fortunately, the Warrior over him smiled into their kiss, easing his tension with their tongue. He felt himself soften, letting himself get lost in the kiss. The way their tongue worked against his, each of them moaning into each other, the Exarch stopped caring about logic. All he knew is that right now, the love of his life -- no his existence -- was in his arms, and he wasn’t about to let that go.

He gripped the waist of the Warrior firmly, pressing his own tongue back against theirs. They traced each other’s lips with their tongues, unable to get enough of the other’s taste. The wet sounds echoed in the small Pendants room. 

G’raha was the first to break away, panting from the lack of breath. His eyes were wide and dilated, his flush continuing to creep down his skin. 

“Are you alright?” They asked, bringing their hand up to caress his face where crystal met skin, their eyes wide and nervous.

“Y-yes,” He stammered, feeling his heart hammering away against his chest. “I just forgot to breathe is all, haha…” He let out a nervous laugh, a shaky hand settling on top of the Warrior’s on his cheek. 

They sighed in relief, leaning forward and kissing his forehead, his cheek, his neck.

“Good,” they replied, their hands reaching for the robe, to take it off. “I was worried you didn’t actually want to do this with me. Or I had misinterpreted.” 

The way they were undressing him, their fingernails lightly brushing against his skin was a lot to take in. He held his breath, biting back his moans as they did it painfully and tortuously. 

“W-why would you think such a thing?” 

Honestly, did they have to ask him questions while they were taking off his clothes! He could barely contain a thought at the moment! 

The Warrior chuckled, placing kisses against his now open collarbone. 

“You’re right. After all, you were masturbating on my bed.” 

“Please don’t remind me!!! I’m terribly sorry, I’m not sure what came over me,” The Seeker brought both his hands to his face, hiding his reddened face that now matched his hair.

“No, no. It was such a sight to see. I’m glad I caught you in time.”

Hands lifted his from his face, meeting eye to eye with the Warrior he admired. They leaned into each other sighing as they grasped for each other, hands clutching the other in sheer desperation.

The Warrior leaned him down softly onto the cushion, inching their way down his stomach with soft butterfly kisses.

He pressed a hand over his mouth as he tried not to let the moans escape his lips. 

As they grew nearer to his groin,, it grew increasingly more difficult. They moved from his collarbone, to his chest, his abs, his thighs. Each kiss they gave was teasing, a little nibble to the skin, kissing it once more before moving to the next spot. 

G’raha grabbed the Warrior’s shoulder, his whole body shaking with anticipation and tension.

“Mmm..!” He let out a moan and a cry, as finally they arrived where he most wanted them too.

He felt himself being enveloped by a warm and moist feeling, their lips sucking his shaft down to the base. He could feel their throat closing around him, squeezing him tight.

“Ah!” He gasped, the feeling overcoming him. The feeling in his stomach, the way his dick was already past the breaking point. He had no idea such an experience would feel like this! He tried his best to hold back from coming into their mouth, pushing the Warrior’s shoulder away from him.

“Wait, no, I’m!” He begged, panting as he tried to squirm from their grasp. The Warrior hummed, giving his shaft another suck, this time sucking from the base to the tip. Their free hand gripped the base of his dick to give them a better grip, their mouth moving in time to the way G’raha’s hips involuntarily thrusted their way up into their mouth.

In no time at all, it had been too much for the M’iqote, and he let out a final gasp, his cry filling the room. He had released everything into their mouth, and the Warrior made no move to avoid it, instead sucking and licking every last drop from him. 

G’raha’s eyes went wide as he met theirs. The Warrior looked up at him through their eyelashes, eyes glossy as they kept their gaze locked on his and finished licking him dry.

“You didn’t have to s-s-swallow!!” He stammered again, his tail flicking back and forth in disbelief.

The Warrior merely licked the corner of their lip where a drop had gone astray.

“I didn’t have to, but I wanted to,” they smiled, sliding their body next to his to lay down on the bed.

His body had gone limp from the overstimulation, his arm draped across his face.

“That was … incredible,” He said, still in between gasps. “Though I um… I apologize I might have finished a little early. And I didn’t get to touch you..” He dropped his arm, back to his side, tilting his head to look at the Warrior. His ears had drooped and his expression forlorn.

They chuckled, lifting their hand to run his fingers through his hair.

“It’s alright. After all, now we have all the time in the world to practice, don’t we?”

He smiled back at them, leaning in to give them another kiss on the lips.

“Yes, I suppose we do.”


End file.
